Balls of Cat Hair Can Feel So Light
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: I heard about Turkey's earthquakes and started this. Greece's cats getting dandruff is now a metaphor for Greece's economy when I started this. FLUFFY ONESHOT *1/2 view recommendation*


**A/N: This is just going to be a fluffy oneshot about TurkeyxGreece (SadiqxHeracles). They'll probably be WAY out of character, but that's only because I haven't read or watched anything about how they fight! The shoutwiki says it's more of a competitive hate/fighting thing though... I do know a bit about Greece's character, but I'm not completely sure on how to make Sadiq act...**

**I just heard that there were earthquakes in Turkey and immediately started this without knowing anything about it. I'm not really a 'current events' person really…**

* * *

><p>Balls of Cat Hair Can Feel So Light<p>

Sadiq gasped, stumbling towards Greece's house. His mask was cracked, his body covered with scrapes from the recent earthquakes, and he weakly knocked on the door. Heracles sighed as he opened the door. "What the fuck do _you_ want?" he asked, sneering at Turkey.

Turkey weakly chuckled at Greece before he fell onto the other, fainting. Heracles jumped before making sure the other was unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sadiq groaned as he woke up. He tried to sit up but the pain from his wounds made him groan once more. "Stay down you ανόητος!" Heracles shouted as he came into the room, pushing Sadiq down on the bed, "Your wounds aren't fully healed yet," he muttered as he let go of the other's shoulders quickly.<p>

"You're worried about me?" Sadiq asked, raising an eyebrow with a devilish smirk, lying down obediently.

A moment passed before Heracles muttered a soft "Yes", looking away as he felt his face heat up with the confession.

"I'll go get you some water," he said, leaving the room quickly to head for the kitchen.

Sadiq smiled. "He's cute when he blushes," he thought aloud as he adjusted the blankets covering him.

Turkey looked around the room, his eye catching his broken mask on the nightstand. He didn't like the idea of anyone seeing him without his mask and moved to pick it up, but it broke in his hand. His eye twitched angrily, "Cehennem lanet," he muttered, setting the bigger pieces of the mask back on the nightstand.

Heracles came in then, noticing the broken mask. "Ah. Sorry. I just thought that it might break when you moved around in your sleep, so I put it to the side," Heracles explained, handing his rival the glass of water that he had retrieved.

Sadiq took the glass and drank the cool water, sighing as he thought of the earthquakes. His entire home had collapsed and he had only barely been able to escape and had decided to visit Greece's house, not sure where to go in the chaos.

He gagged as he caught sight of a clump of cat hairs in the water and dropped the glass on the floor. "You really expected me to drink your cat's hair? Iğrenç," Sadiq muttered and Heracles grabbed the glass before all water poured out onto the carpet.

"I didn't do that, okay? Probably just one of them being itchy..." Greece said, thinking about how some of the cats have been losing hair recently.

He was worried that he'd have bald cats soon! Heracles left the room to clean the glass and rubbed his favorite black tortoiseshell cat as she hopped onto the counter. Hair came off in his warm palm and he brushed the hair off on his pants with a soft sigh. "You too, Delilah?" he asked.

She mewed and he sighed again, going back into Sadiq's room. "Sorry. Lots of the cats have been getting dandruff lately and have been losing more fur than usual," he said, sitting in a chair.

Turkey frowned. "You make it sound like dandruff is a plague," he said, worried a little about his neighbor country.

"Well it seems like it is," Greece said, leaning back a little.

"Maybe it's a parasite then," Turkey said, shrugging a little but wincing from his wounds.

Heracles frowned and looked over at the Turkish man. "I don't think so," he said.

He moved up. "I'll go get some more bandages. You probably need new ones," he said, leaving to go to the bathroom, where the first aid kit was kept.

When he got back into the room Turkey was wincing again and he rushed over. "Take off your shirt," he said, wanting to look at the wounds.

Sadiq raised an eyebrow, but turned to the side and took off his shirt, so Greece could only see his back. Heracles frowned as he saw the wounds of where the shrapnel fell on the Turkish man and scraped him. "Wow. That must've been a serious earthquake…" he said, unwrapping the bloodied bandages from around Sadiq's torso before slowly wrapping the new bandages around the others torso carefully.

"Yes…" Sadiq said despondently, thinking of the horrible scenes he had seen and the pain that he had felt as the earthquakes had rattled his country.

Greece tightened the bandages a little and Turkey groaned, turning around and pushing Heracles off, knotting the bandages. "Not so tight," he huffed, glaring at his rival.

Heracles frowned. "Just trying to help." he said, getting his face close to Turkey's as he glared at the other man.

Without thinking Turkey slowly kissed the other double-curled nation. "Thanks for worrying though," he said.

Heracles sputtered and quickly backed away from Sadiq. "Y-Yeah, well...You were the one who came to me. I had to be a good host," he commented back.

"Oh, is that it?" Turkey joked, carefully laying back in the bed as he adjusted his pillows back down flat for his head to rest on.

Heracles looked up at Sadiq for a moment before shaking his head, as if clearing his minds of its thoughts, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him as he went to the porch, leaning down on one of his wicker loungers. Delilah mewed as she slipped past the glass doors, looking up to Heracles in a question-like glance. "What? It was true," Heracles said as he caught sight of the cat's glance.

"Mew!" Delilah meowed, making Heracles frown and shake his head.

"No, it's not like he actually loves me like I do him. He just wants to control my country, like when he was the Ottoman Empire." Heracles commented back.

Delilah frowned, heading back inside and wiggling her way into Sadiq's room. Sadiq looked up as she meowed, turning on his side to reach a hand down and pet the black tortoiseshell cat. "Why hello, are you one of Greece's cats?" he asked.

Delilah purred as head was rubbed, but straightened up, nudging Sadiq's hand and pointing towards the door, gesturing for the Turkish man to get up and leave the room.

Sadiq blinked. "Oh, umm...I'm not sure that i should walk yet kitty, my legs still hurt..." he said.

Delilah's face seemed to pout before she sat down, thinking on how to get the two together again. "Besides, I'm afraid that he doesn't like me very much..."Sadiq sighed, settling back down on his back to rest.

Delilah's eyes widened at the possibility of getting Turkey's feelings out. "Meow! Mew Mrowr!" she shouted, hopping up onto the bed and pawing at Sadiq's side.

"Gahk! Come on, stop that!" Sadiq huffed, pushing Delilah off the bed, making the cat cry out as she hit the floor.

"Oh Geez..." Sadiq said worriedly, not wanting Heracles to get mad at him for injuring his cat as he carefully slipped out of the bed to kneel next to the cat, carefully petting Delilah in a soothing manner.

"Hey! Something wrong?" Heracles called out as he heard the loud meow that Delilah had made when she was pushed off the bed.

Sadiq flinched as he heard the Greek's voice. 'Oh crap, he's really going to hate me now...' he thought, scared that Greece might kick him out, or worse, never talk to him again.

Heracles blinked as he saw Sadiq pettiing Delilah at the side of the bed. "Hey! I said no getting up! And what was the loud meow from before?" he asked Sadiq, getting angry.

"Ah! That was nothing, your cat just accidentally fell off the bed and-" Sadiq tried to explain before Heracles interrupted by rushing over to Delilah's side.

"Is she hurt?" he asked quickly, clearly very scared for his cat's health.

"Ah, no, I don't think so," Sadiq said, carefully getting back into the bed.

Heracles sighed happily, picking up his beloved cat preciously. "Δόξα τω Θεώ," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Th-thanks for making sure my cat was okay Tur-Sadiq..."Heracles said, deciding to use the others human name, something that only countries that are good friends do with each other.

Sadiq smiled at the gesture, nodding. "Your welcome, Heracles," he smiled, nodding his head in a sort of mock bow, the best he good as he was laying on the bed.

Heracles smiled, blushing a soft pink. "S-So... Your wounds should be healed in a few weeks... Do...Do you want to-...go out for dinner sometime after that?" Heracles asked Sadiq, his face getting redder as he stumbled over the question, too embarrassed to ask it in one go.

Sadiq smiled, nodding. "I'd be delighted," he said, "And I know just the place," he smiled wider, perhaps even a bit sheepishly, as he put up a hand to pull Heracles' chin towards his face.

"And maybe, until then, I can still stay here?" he asked softly.

"W-Well we still have to take you to the hospital to make sure you haven't broken any bones and-" Heracles' ranting was cut off as he was brusquely pulled into a kiss by the Turkish hand that was holding his chin.

Heracles melted into the kiss as Sadiq ravished his mouth for a moment more before the dark-skinned man slowly broke the kiss. "So, until then?" he smiled.

Heracles nodded. "Yes, 'til then," he said, a bright smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****6/23/12 - I decided that the cats losing their fur and having dandruff or whatever is a metaphor for Greece's bad economy back then or something. Also, this was entirely rewritten from the old ending onwards.**

**ανόητος - fool**

**Cehennem ****lanet – Fucking Hell**

**iğrenç – Disgusting**

**Δόξα τω Θεώ - Thank God**


End file.
